All I Want for Christmas
by Elizaellen
Summary: This is a sequel to A New Blessing. Michaela has a surprise for the family but no one is very excited about it. When she finds out how everyone feels, will Christmas be ruined for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**All I Want For Christmas**

_This is a sequel to A New Blessing, my Thanksgiving story._

Andrew stood with the baby, walking back and forth across the wooden floor, hoping that Michael's crying wasn't disturbing his sleeping wife upstairs. Shifting him from one arm to the other seemed to make no difference. He began to gently pat his tiny back and whisper softly to the baby, hoping to soothe him. Colleen had fed him just before retiring upstairs and he knew he couldn't be hungry. Already ascertaining that he was dry, Andrew couldn't figure out why he continued to cry. Katie scuttled in from outside and Andrew looked up hoping for a little relief.

"Hey Katie, where's your mother?"

"At the clinic. I came home with Papa."

Andrew was disappointed but tried not to let it show. He could do this. Shifting the baby in his arms, he reached down for a little stuffed bear and tried to distract the fussing infant.

"I don't think he likes that," Katie said observing the situation from what she considered a safe distance. Though she had been excited about Michael's arrival, it had been a different story once he arrived. All he did was eat, sleep and cry. Sometimes he even woke her up in the night. Andrew ignored her comment and continued to try and distract his son. "Where's Colleen? He probably wants his mama."

"He'll settle down in a second," Andrew assured her though he wasn't sure himself. As if the baby understood his father's words, he began to cry harder.

Katie's eyes grew large but she held her tongue waiting to see what would happen. Andrew put down the bear and placed Michael back on his shoulder. Again, he began to pace gently patting his back. Still the baby cried drawing up his legs. Andrew turned to look at the stairs, hating to bother Colleen. Michael had woken several times during the night and he knew Colleen needed to rest especially if they were going to return home tomorrow. "Please Michael stop crying," he whispered.

"Want me to get her?" Katie asked trying to be helpful and not realizing that she was only adding to Andrew's stress.

"No," he said a little harsher than he intended. The baby cried more at the tone of Andrew's voice.

"Now you've done it," Katie whispered, covering her ears and heading for the door to try and escape the crying.

At that moment Sully entered and smiled shaking his head at the scene before him. Andrew looked flustered and he had a sneaking suspicion that Katie wasn't helping matters. "Hey Andrew. Colleen resting?"

"Yes," Andrew said still walking and patting the baby.

"Ya mind if I try?" Sully crossed to his son-in-law and held out his hands.

Andrew looked relieved as Sully took Michael in his arms. "What is wrong with ya little man?" he asked cradling Michael in his arms. He looked up at Andrew.

"He doesn't like the bear," Katie piped in pointing at the offending stuffed animal. Sully laughed and sat down placing the infant in his lap. Slowly Sully began to massage the baby's stomach with his fingers. Michael's fussing began to grow less and less as Sully's fingers moved gently over his belly.

"Just a few gas pains," Sully said looking up at his son-in-law.

Andrew looked relieved but a little embarrassed at the same time. "Thank you."

"You've got a lot to learn," Katie commented looking from her father and then back to Andrew.

"Katie," Sully warned though inside he felt like laughing. She needed to know she couldn't speak to adults like that. "He'll learn. I had to learn when we had ya."

"You did?"

"Sure I did and now I think ya better see to your homework." Katie nodded and walked away reluctantly. Sully gave Andrew a sympathetic look. "Trust me, it get's easier. Ya so nervous with 'em at first but you'll see in time it will feel more natural."

"Hope so," Andrew said being truthful. Thinking about leaving made Andrew nervous. Having Michaela and Sully here had made everything seem so much easier. When they returned to Wyoming it would only be the two of them and he would have to return to their practice without Colleen for the time being.

A blast of air hit him as the front door opened and he awoke from his thoughts as he looked over to see Michaela entering. Sully rose with Michael tucked in the crook of his arm and walked over to his wife. "Didn't expect ya home so soon," he said leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"My last appointment never showed up and well I wanted to hurry home to see the baby since this is his last night here. And I have some exciting news." Her eyes twinkled as she gave Sully a secret smile before turning her attention to the baby. "And how is this little guy today?"

"A little fussy," Sully replied raising his eyebrows at Michaela.

"Fussy?"

"Very," Andrew replied. "I'm trying to let Colleen get some rest."

Michaela pressed her lips together seeing the flustered expression on Andrew's face. She looked up at Sully again and almost laughed at the look on his face. "He seems to be better now," Michaela remarked. "Did Grandpa Sully give you a belly rub?" She was speaking to the baby but she smiled up mischievously as she said it watching Sully grimace. Neither had gotten used to being grandparents yet and they teased each other mercilessly about it. Sully gave a nod of his head and Michaela laughed as she hung up her coat.

"He's already sleepin'," Sully added as he turned to put the infant in the cradle. Andrew trying to be helpful moved over and covered the baby with a blanket, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Sully followed Michaela into the kitchen. "Need me to take care of your horse?"

"No, Brian rode up about the same time as me. He said he would do it."

Michaela moved to the sink to begin peeling some potatoes. Sully stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what's the news?" He began to nuzzle her neck.

"Do you really think that is safe to do when I have a knife in my hands?"

Sully laughed. "Come on and tell me."

"No, it's news for everyone. I'll tell you at dinner."

Sully sighed and let go of her moving to the side and leaning back against the counter. He lifted one hand to gently stroke her arm as he spoke. "Andrew and Colleen leave tomorrow."

"I know," Michaela said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Gonna miss 'em but it will be nice to get back to normal 'round here."

Michaela laughed. "Are we ever normal?" She turned towards Sully as she spoke.

"Normal, for us," he replied and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Won't have to fight the baby for your attention."

Michaela giggled as she set down the knife and moved into her husband's embrace. "Are you feeling neglected Mr. Sully?"

"Maybe a little." He stuck his bottom lip out pretending to pout.

Michaela moved closer, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that made her forget there were people in the next room. Sully ran his hands up and down her back as Michaela pushed into him. She pulled back a little when they heard footsteps on the porch. "I better fix dinner. We'll have to finish this later," she whispered.

"Can't wait," Sully replied cheekily.

* * *

The family including Matthew had gathered for dinner at the Quinn house to enjoy this last night together as a family. Tomorrow afternoon they would gather at the train station to say goodbye to Andrew and Colleen as they headed back to Wyoming.

To everyone's delight, Michaela had fixed a wonderful dinner to celebrate their last evening here. She was very excited to share her news with the family and could barely contain her excitement until dinner was over. When the last dish had been cleared, she stood at the head of the table smiling down at Sully.

"What's the news?" Katie piped up sensing her mother's excitement.

"I was thinking how wonderful these last few weeks have been having everyone here for the holidays. I know Andrew needs to get back to his practice and that another trip here for Christmas is out of the question. So today I bought us all tickets to visit them in Wyoming over Christmas." Michaela beamed from ear to ear obviously tickled with herself yet her announcement was not met with the same joy that she herself felt. She looked from face to face finding the same wrinkled brow and frown on each face, even Katie's. Assuming they were simply in shock, she continued on. "We'll leave here on the twenty-second. That means we should be at Colleen and Andrew's by Christmas Eve."

Matthew and Brian exchanged looks with each other, knowing that neither wanted to go. Andrew looked over at Colleen. To him, it wasn't a bad idea although he wasn't sure where everyone would stay but he could tell from the look on his wife's face that she wasn't exactly pleased. Sully caught Michaela's eye and he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. Michaela made to say more but Matthew spoke first.

"Dr. Mike – that's real nice of ya but I can't possibly go. Too much work to do right now. I can't possibly be gone for that long."

"Matthew, I thought you said the law offices were closed between Christmas and New Years."

"That only means we don't have appointments. I still have tons of work to do." Matthew felt bad lying but he wasn't yet ready to admit that a red head named Julianne was the reason he didn't want to go too far from Denver these days.

"I was hoping the whole family could go but if you can't…." Her voice trailed off as she looked over at Colleen and Andrew who still hadn't said a word.

Andrew felt trapped. Besides the fact that he wanted them to come, he felt bad for Michaela and the silence that had greeted her news. "I think it's a splendid idea," he said smiling up at his mother-in-law. "We would love to have you come for Christmas." He felt Colleen kick him underneath the table and he turned to look at her again. Registering the anger on her face, he grew quiet looking down at the table in front of him.

Michaela though was already off and running on Andrew's statement. "Well then it's settled. The rest of us will be spending Christmas in Wyoming." She clapped her hands together smiling widely and then turned to retrieve a pie from the kitchen.

* * *

Katie tugged on her nightgown and then ran down the hall to her parent's room. No one was in there yet so Katie went to her mother's vanity and picked up the brush to begin brushing out her hair, just as her mother did each night. She felt sad inside but she knew her mother was happy and she assumed her father was as well. How could she tell them that she didn't want to go to Wyoming for Christmas? She liked the baby but he cried an awful lot and when he was around, her mama seemed to pay her less attention. Plus she wasn't exactly sure that Santa would be able to find her if they spent Christmas in Wyoming.

Katie sighed as she worked at a knot in her hair. The truth was that she wasn't sure if she even believed in Santa Claus anymore. Aaron Slicker had told her that there wasn't any such thing as Santa Claus and though she didn't often listen to him, she had a nagging suspicion that he was right. She had already come up with a plan to discover the truth. At the beginning of December, she had posted a letter to Santa Claus asking him to bring her two things for Christmas, a new red sleigh and a medical bag just like her ma's. She hadn't told anyone else what was on the list and she didn't plan to. Her reasoning was that if on Christmas morning the items she requested were under the tree, she would know Santa Claus was real. If not, then Aaron Slicker must be right.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she never heard her father enter and sneak up behind her. "Katie," he called gently, looking at his little girl in the mirror.

She looked up, her face lined with worry. "Papa," she said softly. Sully took the brush from her small hand and finished the job for her. "You're more gentle than mama," she told him as she smiled.

"What's bothering ya?" he asked as he continued to brush.

Katie turned in the chair to face her father. He set down the brush and squatted down so that he could be on her level. "I don't want to go to Wyoming for Christmas."

"Why not?" Sully asked suppressing the urge to say that he didn't want to go either.

"I love Michael but he cries too much and mama always wants to hold him."

"And ya want her to hold you?"

Katie nodded. "I know I'm not a baby but I miss mama."

"Oh sweet girl," Sully said leaning over to pull his daughter into his embrace. "Your mama is just excited about Michael. She hasn't forgotten about ya."

Katie sniffled and pulled back to look at her father. "But you told mama that you miss her too."

Sully wrinkled his brow trying to figure out what Katie was talking about. "When did I say that I missed mama?"

"In the kitchen – Mama asked if ya felt ne…ne…negl.."

"Neglected?" Katie nodded and Sully smiled. "Ya hear everything, don't ya Kates?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at what she considered a compliment from her father. "Your mama and I were teasing each other, sweet girl. Grown-ups do that sometimes."

"You were kissing too," Katie added making Sully laugh. She grew serious again. "What if Santa doesn't know that I'm in Wyoming? Will he bring my presents here instead?"

"I don't think ya need to worry about that Katie," Sully assured her.

She threw herself back into his arms though. "Papa, I don't want to go to Wyoming but I don't want mama to be unhappy." She sniffled again as Sully pulled her close and stood up with her in his arms.

"I'll talk to your mama, okay sweet girl?"

Katie pulled back and beamed at her father. "You will?"

"Yeah I will. I ain't makin' any promises. We might still end up going but I'll tell her how ya feel. Now come on, let's get ya settled in bed."

Katie hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you papa," she whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Michaela climbed up the stairs looking forward to talking about Christmas plans with Sully. He had been awfully quiet when she had first announced the trip but she was sure he would want to see Wyoming as well as spend time with Andrew and Colleen and their grandson. She stopped outside Katie's door and listened to Sully who was in the middle of a story. As she put her hand on the knob, Brian opened his door and stepped out into the hall. "Ma?" he asked tentatively.

"What is it Brian?"

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?"

"Sure," she said stepping towards her own bedroom and entering. "What is it?" she asked turning to look at her son.

Brian's head was cast downward as he awkwardly shuffled his feet and folded then unfolded his hands. "Ma – I don't want to go to Wyoming either."

Michaela's heart fell a little and she sighed lightly. "Why not Brian? I thought you'd enjoy seeing Wyoming."

"I would," he affirmed. "It's just that I don't wanna be away from Sarah for Christmas."

"I know that you and Sarah are fairly serious but I think one Christmas apart…"

Michaela didn't get to finish because Brian interrupted her. "I don't wanna be apart from her. I gotta special present to give her."

"It will keep until we get back."

Brian found himself becoming angry even though he tried not to. He was after all a grown man and if he didn't want to go to Wyoming, he shouldn't have to. "I ain't goin'!" he said forcefully. "I'll stay with Matthew."

"But Brian…"

"I'm not going," he reiterated.

Michaela looked hurt but she nodded her head. "If that's what you want."

"It is," he replied. He moved towards the door, upset partially with himself and partially with Michaela.

"Alright," she sighed turning towards her vanity. She sat down and heard the door click closed. Methodically she began to unpin her hair. Her mind whirled in a thousand different directions as she tried to make sense of why Brian was so insistent on spending Christmas with Sarah and why Matthew suddenly had so much work to do. She knew that they were each grown up with lives of their own but it was hard not to want them to all be together for the holidays. She pulled out the last pin and began to brush through her hair still lost in her thoughts. Like Katie before her, she didn't hear Sully come in until she saw his reflection in the mirror. She smiled at him as he took the brush from her and began to rhythmically brush through her tresses.

"Sully, Brian doesn't want to go to Wyoming," she told him.

Sully made a guttural noise unsure how to tell her that Katie wasn't exactly thrilled to go either. "Maybe ya should have asked 'em first," he suggested, his voice gentle.

Michaela looked up at him. "I just thought it would be nice for us all to go."

"I know," Sully sat the brush down and began to massage her shoulders. "It was a good idea but they're both grown. Probably don't like us makin' their plans for 'em."

"I suppose you're right." She reached up and began to unbutton her shirt waiting for Sully to take over from her but he didn't. His hands still moved on her shoulders but rather absentmindedly. Michaela turned to face him. "You want to go to Wyoming, don't you Sully?" His slight hesitation told her all she needed to know without even listening to his answer. "I guess nobody wants to go," she said crossly rising quickly and stepping towards her dresser.

"It ain't that I don't want to go." He grew silent, his brow wrinkled. "I don't want us to fight about this," he said quietly knowing that was where they were headed. "I think we shoulda talked about this 'fore ya went and bought tickets. Katie don't really wanna go either."

Michaela remained quiet, quickly slipping out of her clothes as Sully stood watching her. She pulled on her nightgown and moved towards the bed.

"Aren't ya gonna say anythin'?" Sully asked when she pulled back the covers.

She twirled around to face him. "What do you want me to say Sully? Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry I bought the tickets without talking to you. You're the one who said we should go visit them."

"I didn't mean right away," he returned growing agitated with her tone.

"Maybe you should say that next time. I'm not a mind reader." She sat down on the side of the bed, her eyes clouding over.

Sully took a deep breath to calm himself as he moved towards the bed. "Michaela, don't get all worked up over this."

"Why doesn't Katie want to go?" she asked ignoring Sully's last statement.

Sully sighed and sat down beside her. "I think she's a little jealous of the baby. She's used to bein' the baby ya know."

"Jealous? She loves Michael."

"Yeah she does but she also likes to be the center of attention and right now Michael ain't lettin' her be that."

"She needs to grow up Sully – she needs to realize that she isn't going to be the center of attention all the time."

"That ain't exactly what I'm tryin' to say. She misses your attention." He reached for her hand as he spoke but Michaela snatched it away.

"So now I'm a bad mother?"

Sully shook his head and let out a deep breath. "I didn't say that. I just said Katie misses ya and frankly I was lookin' forward to spendin' Christmas here with ya. Remember last Christmas Eve?"

Michaela looked at him the anger seeming to dissipate. The thought of them making love in front of the fire after setting out presents filled her senses and she couldn't help but smile. "I suppose I haven't been very sensitive to what others want," she whispered.

"Don't go beatin' yourself up. Ya were tryin' to do a good thing. We all know that."

"Perhaps we should stay here…." She looked doubtful as she spoke.

"If you're heart's set on goin', we can go. But we can't insist that Brian goes."

"I know," she sighed. "Do you think Colleen and Andrew will be disappointed if we don't come?"

"They'll understand," Sully whispered wrapping his arm around her.

Michaela shook her head. "I'm sorry Sully… I should have asked you first."

Sully leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Ya don't have anything to be sorry for. Ya had good intentions. It ain't a crime to want us to be together for Christmas." Michaela smiled weakly. "I think we got a problem."

"What?"

"Remember how Katie hasn't told us what she wanted for Christmas?" Michaela nodded as she turned in the bed and slid under the quilt. "When I was puttin' her to bed, she told me that she had written Santa a letter and she wasn't gonna tell anyone else what she wanted."

"Why would she do that?" Michaela asked stifling a yawn.

"'Cause she wants to see if Santa is real."

"Oh my," Michaela sighed. "I suppose we'll have to tell her."

Sully rose and walked around to his side of the bed, shedding his shirt and buckskins. Michaela watched him with interest, waiting for his response. "Maybe… but maybe we should let her figure this one out on her own. Oh and we gotta watch what we say."

"What do you mean?"

"Katie heard you ask me if I felt neglected." Michaela blushed. "Don't worry- she don't know what ya were talkin' about."

"I know but still…"

"She is her mother's daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Curious." He raised his eyebrows at her as he slid into bed.

"Sully it's pretty chilly…. Aren't you going to put something on?"

"Figure with the way you're lookin' at me, I'll be warm in no time." Michaela giggled as Sully pulled her close. He kissed her deeply, running his hand down her side to the edge of her nightgown. "Don't worry," he whispered. "This Christmas will be special whether we're here or in Wyoming."

* * *

Colleen had barely spoken two words to Andrew since dinner. Now she sat in the rocker at the end of the bed, feeding the baby and looking over at Andrew with annoyance. "How could you say we wanted them to come?"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"We've been here for almost three weeks Andrew. I love my family but I feel like everything I do with the baby is being scrutinized. I want time for us… the three of us to spend this holiday alone."

"She was so excited though," Andrew added hoping to soften Colleen's anger.

It seemed to work. "I know," she sighed heavily.

"If you want, I'll tell her that it won't suit," Andrew offered albeit reluctantly.

"No, no…. I'll just have to find some way to try and explain." She let out a light sigh as she stood up cradling the baby. "I'll have to worry about that later though. I better sleep while he's sleeping 'cause I'm sure he'll be up in a few hours."

Andrew nodded and watched as she laid the baby down. "I'm sorry," he offered as she came near the bed. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Are you nervous about going home?" Colleen asked suddenly, switching the topic.

"A little," Andrew admitted. "It's been nice having some help."

"We'll be alright you know." Colleen turned on her side and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"It's going to be hard. You'll be home with Michael. I'll be at the clinic by myself…" His voice trailed off as he spoke.

"I'll be back at the clinic before you know it."

"How?" Andrew asked looking at her doubtfully.

"Ma did it."

"Your ma had you and Becky to help."

"We'll figure something out. It'll work out… you'll see."

"Right. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

_More fluff…lol. Hope you enjoy – Happy Holidays!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**All I Want For Christmas- Part 2**

Michaela shivered and pulled the covers up tighter to her body as she looked over to the fire. Quickly she rose, her bare feet padding against the cold wood as she walked to the fireplace. The sky was a funny gray color, the color that made her think of snow. There had practically been no autumn, the temperature dropping rapidly at the end of September bringing with it stinging winds that seemed to chill you to the bone. She whispered a prayer that the snow would hold off for Andrew and Colleen's sake. It was bad enough to be traveling with an infant but a snowstorm would only complicate matters. She reached for a log to add to the dying embers and placed it on top.

"I'll get that." She turned to see Sully wiping the sleep out of his eyes and moving out of the bed.

"I'm already up," she replied with a smile. Turning back to the fire, she stoked it and added one more log before hurrying across the cold floor to slide back in beside Sully. "I was trying not to wake you."

"I was cold without ya," he teased. Michaela knew that was far from the truth. It was her who was always cold, rubbing her feet against his legs to warm them up. Sully seemed to hold heat in and Katie had taken after him. Sully pulled her close beside him to warm her chilled skin. "Better?" he asked already closing his eyes.

"Much." She reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair off his face but unlike him she did not return to sleep. There was too much to think about. Colleen and Andrew, Wyoming, Matthew's extra workload and Brian's insistence on staying with Sarah for Christmas. Yet the more she thought about it, the more puzzled she became trying to make sense of everyone's feelings. Turning back towards Sully she started to ask him something but realized he was asleep. Letting her fingers run lightly down the side of his face, she kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you," she whispered as she began to extricate herself from his arms.

"Thank you for what," he said sleepily. He opened one eye to look at her. "I didn't sleep through something good, did I?"

Michaela couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. "No, I was thanking you for saying you would go to Wyoming if I wanted to."

"Oh. Where are you going?" He reached up for her arm, pulling her back down beside him.

"Sully," she chided.

"Stay with me," he said a light grin spreading over his face.

"Are you planning on doing something other than sleeping?"

Sully opened both eyes and looked over at her, suddenly much more alert. "What did you have in mind?"

Michaela made to move away again. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I just need to think about some things."

"Ya alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. Sully held her there momentarily.

"I love ya," he whispered as she started to move away.

"And I love you." She ran her hand down the length of his arm and he held onto her hand until he could no longer and finally let go. Michaela pulled on her robe and looked back to see his eyes closed once again. Quietly, she slipped out the door and shut it behind her before she moved towards the stairs. From the landing, she could see someone was awake and had already built up the fire. Momentarily she froze wanting to have a few moments to herself and wondered if she should go back upstairs but then she heard Colleen's voice.

"I can't wait to show you our home Michael. It's small – smaller than this place but I know you will love it. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. You have your own room, though I suppose you will be in with your pa and me for a bit longer. There is a window over the sink that overlooks a big broad meadow. Sometimes in the morning you can see wild elk there and birds…lots of birds." Michaela stepped down onto the top step so that she could catch a glimpse of the two of them. Michael was on his mother's shoulder as she cradled his head and patted his back. Katie's birth suddenly came to mind as she stood there watching her daughter and grandson. Her mother and sisters had been here then, each offering advice, hovering over her and the baby. The only time alone with Katie was in the early morning hours or late at night.

She now knew what she had to do. Slowly she descended the steps, stopping at the bottom. "Good morning," she said softly.

Colleen turned. "Morning… I didn't know anyone was up yet. I hope we didn't wake you."

"Not at all. I actually was coming down here for a little solitude but I suppose that's hard to find in a house this crowded."

"I can go upstairs," Colleen offered but Michaela interrupted her.

"No, no… I would like to talk with you for a few minutes though if that's alright."

Colleen swallowed hard dreading having to tell her mother that she would rather they didn't come for Christmas. This would be the perfect opportunity but it didn't make her any more eager. "That would be nice," she whispered settling into one of the wingback chairs with Michael cradled in her arms.

"I've been thinking that perhaps we should save our visit for another time. You and Andrew probably need time to get acclimated to being home with the baby. I hope you won't be too disappointed."

Colleen wasn't sure if she had heard right. Her mouth was hanging slightly open but she shut it quickly as she tried to make sense of what Michaela was telling her. "You aren't coming for Christmas?"

"Well I think I should have asked everyone first. Matthew won't be able to join us and Brian is insisting on staying with Sarah. Katie is afraid that Santa won't be able to find her in Wyoming …. and I didn't really ask either of you- just sort of assumed. I am sorry for that." Michaela looked over at her sheepishly.

Colleen smiled broadly. "Don't worry ma. I do want you to come for a visit. I want you to see our house and the town we work in. Maybe you could come in the spring if you could get time away from the clinic."

"That would be nice," Michaela said nodding her head. She looked across at Colleen and smiled. "I remember when Katie was born and my mother was here. I sometimes felt like everything I did with her was wrong, even the way I held her."

Colleen looked over at her mother. "You don't make me feel like that ma. I wanted to come here to have Michael and I'm glad we did. You and Sully have been wonderful. It's going to be hard to leave." Just then as if he realized that for once he wasn't the center of attention, Michael began to fuss. "I think this one needs to eat," Colleen said rising from the chair. "Think I'll go up to my room in case anyone else is awake."

Michaela nodded and watched her go. She turned towards the kitchen to begin preparations for the day but her eyes drifted back to the stairs and she wondered if Sully was awake yet. Setting down the coffeepot, she headed up the stairs, stopping only at her bedroom door when she heard voices on the other side. Slowly she opened the door just enough to peek in. There was Katie on her side of the bed, tucked under the covers. "Mind if I join the two of you?" Michaela asked pushing the door open further. Sully smiled up at her and Katie giggled in delight moving closer to Sully to make room for her mother. Michaela scooted in beside her and Sully reached over to touch her cheek in a loving gesture.

"Did you make up your mind about Wyoming?" Katie asked looking up expectantly at her mother.

"Katie, I told ya not to ask her." Sully's voice was firm and Katie looked down at the covers as he spoke.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Sully and Michaela shared a smile over their contrite little girl's head as Michaela reached for Katie's hand. "I have decided," she said and the little girl cocked her head to the side to see her mother's face better. "I think we'll spend Christmas here this year."

"Really?" Katie's face was beaming as Michaela nodded her assurance. "Thank you, thank you," Katie exclaimed hugging her mother around the neck before turning back to her father. "We don't have to go papa… we don't have to go!" She climbed onto Sully's chest as she continued chanting and settled down against him. Michaela moved into her previous spot as Sully slipped his arm under her to help pull her close.

"After Colleen and Andrew leave today, why don't the three of us do something together?"

"Can we pick out the Christmas tree?" Katie asked her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Sully and Michaela exchanged glances each knowing it was earlier than usual. It was Sully who answered. "If that's what you want to do sweet girl than why not." Katie wiggled in her father's arms happy to have both of her parent's undivided attention.

* * *

Michaela and Sully sat in front of the fire each holding a mug of tea in their hands. Michaela sat between Sully's legs, her back resting against his chest. The time since Andrew and Colleen left had passed quickly and it was now December twenty-third. Michaela couldn't help but think about them, wondering what they were doing to celebrate Christmas. There was still a desire inside of her to be with them although she had resigned herself to not going awhile ago.

"Ya thinkin' about Colleen?" Sully asked as if reading her mind.

Michaela smiled. "How did you know?"

"I know ya," he whispered letting his hand wander down her arm until he could clasp her hand in his. "Ya sorry we didn't go?"

"A little," she replied honestly. "But they needed to be alone this Christmas."

"I think so too." They both grew silent watching the flames dance in the fireplace, simply enjoying being close. Sully was the first to hear the footsteps on the stairs and he turned to catch a glimpse of white. "What ya doin' up Katie?" he asked giving Michaela's hand a quick squeeze.

Walking closer, she stopped by the side of the chair and looked tentatively from one of her parents to the other. "I've been thinking." Her voice was low and she nervously folded and unfolded her hands.

"About what?" Michaela asked setting down her cup and letting go of Sully's hand to reach for their daughter. Katie moved towards her and sat down in her lap as her father pulled both of them close.

"About not telling anyone what I wanted for Christmas."

Michaela could tell her daughter was still nervous and so she rubbed her back as she spoke. "Katie you can tell us anything."

"I want a red sleigh and a medical bag like yours," she blurted out quickly.

"I thought ya weren't gonna tell us."

"If I don't tell ya and Santa Claus isn't real then I'm not gonna get what I want," she said sadly. "Now I won't know but I'll have what I want." A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she spoke this last sentence.

"Sweet girl," Sully sighed his hand joining Michaela's on his back. Michaela looked up at her husband and he nodded at her, knowing what she was asking with just a look of her eyes.

"Katie," she began gently. "Can I tell you a story?" Katie nodded and settled back against her mother to listen. "There once was a man named Nicolas who was very kind and helped those around him. They say that there was a man who had three daughters but he was too poor to give them a dowry."

"What's a dowry?"

"It used to be that when a woman was to marry her family offered her husband money or land. If you had nothing to offer then you might not get married."

"What did you offer Papa?" she asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Her love, sweet girl. That was all I needed." Katie wrinkled her brow.

"People aren't as concerned with dowries anymore," Michaela assured her. "Anyway, they say that St. Nicolas learned of the man and his daughters and wanted to help. Every year for three years, just as each girl was eligible to marry, he threw a bag of money through their window so that they would have a dowry. The last time, the Father caught him but Nicolas denied that it was his doing but rather told the man to thank God alone. When Nicolas died, the church honored his good works for God by giving him his own feast day. Children all over Europe celebrated Saint Nicolas Day. Nicolas had lived to be very very old and some say he never died. They believed he still roamed the earth doing good deeds and giving gifts. Over time the story was added to and changed."

Katie looked up at her mother starting to make the connections in her own mind. "Santa Claus is a legend?" she asked her eyes wide but her voice a little sad.

"He is," Michaela whispered against her baby soft hair. "But he was also a real person who did real good."

"But why do people pretend that he is real?"

Sully took over for Michaela now. "Isn't it fun to believe in him, sweet girl?"

Katie thought for a moment and then nodded. "He's like magic and it's fun to believe in magic even if you know it's not true." She smiled at her mother as she spoke. "There's always a reason that things happen, isn't there mama?"

Sully couldn't help but laugh at how alike his two girls were but it was Michaela who spoke. "There is a magic that is real though Katie. It's the spirit of giving that lives inside of each of us. Christmas is about God sending Jesus to earth as a gift to us. And Jesus taught men in turn how to give unselfishly by giving his own life."

"And the wisemen, mama. The wisemen gave gifts too."

"Yes, Katie they did."

"Santa Claus is real," Sully explained, "as long as the spirit of giving is real."

Katie smiled contentedly before her brow wrinkled once again. "Will I still be able to get a red sleigh and medical bag?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

Sully and Michaela exchanged a look and laughed. "We'll see what we can do about that," Sully replied. "Now ya better get back in bed." Katie rose to go but then turned suddenly and ran back to her parents. She hugged them, wrapping one arm around each of their necks. "I love you."

* * *

The next few days were very busy for Sully and Michaela as they scrambled to get everything done in time for Katie. Michaela woke up early the next morning and rode the train to Denver to buy a medical bag like hers, returning in the late afternoon exhausted from her whirlwhind trip. Robert E made runners for the sled while Sully crafted the body himself out of wood. He was still working on it when Christmas Eve arrived and after they had tucked Katie in, he returned to the barn to finish it up. Though it had threatened to snow several times, still they had not received any and Sully had to chuckle that he was making a sled on a snowless Christmas Eve night.

Michaela was in the kitchen putting away the dried dishes when Brian came in from Sarah's house. "Hey ma," he greeted her as he hung up his coat.

"Brian how was the Christmas Eve service at church?"

"Nice… everyone was asking after ya and Sully. Did Sully finish the sled?"

"He's still working on it now." Brian walked into the kitchen, his eyes fixed on some distant point. "Can I get you something to eat Brian?"

"No, I ate at Sarah's," he replied and then sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly – I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright."

Michaela leaned back against the counter watching his face eagerly. She could tell he was nervous and it only heightened her curiosity. Brian looked up at her, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to tell her of his intentions. "I… well I have decided to ask Sarah to marry me."

Unlike Matthew's first announcement of his engagement to Ingrid or Collen's to Andrew, Michaela was not surprised in any manner. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Ya are?"

Michaela laughed. "Of course I am Brian. You've courted her for a long time, even when you were in college." She smiled broadly now, realizing how curt she had been with him when they had spoken about Wyoming. "I am sorry I wasn't more understanding about Wyoming."

"That's alright, ma. I wanted to tell you then but I wasn't sure…" His voice trailed off momentarily. "Matthew gave me your ring to use. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Brian. I would love to know that ring brought someone happiness."

"It will, ma," he replied moving in to give her a hug.

"Will you ask her tomorrow?"

"Yes on the drive between dinner at her house and here," he said beaming from ear to ear. "I hope she says yes." He looked nervous as he spoke.

"She will, Brian… she will."

* * *

"You've been quite busy today Mr. Sully." Michaela stood in the door of the barn, looking admiringly over at her husband. She was smiling at him, her grin slightly crooked. The look in her eyes made him feel warm inside.

"I'd do anything for my girls," he replied looking up from where he was painting the sled.

Michaela moved into the barn and sat down on a bale of hay. "Do you mind if I watch you work?"

"I'd enjoy the company."

Within a few brush strokes, he had finished the first coat of paint on the sled. He moved closer to Michaela and kneeled down so that they were on the same level. Gently he leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"I don't want to distract you." Michaela made to stand but Sully placed a hand on her leg.

"Paint's gotta dry. But if you're tired…."

"I'm not tired." She reached up and stroked his hair, wiping out bits of sawdust. "You're going to need a bath… I could set up the tub."

"Maybe later," he replied. He stood and extended his hand to her. Michaela took it and Sully pulled her to up into his embrace. "There isn't a warm roaring fire tonight," he whispered thinking about last Christmas Eve.

"Maybe we should make our own." Sully nodded briefly and then leaned down to claim her mouth with his own. Michaela felt herself relax as all the tension and busyness of the last few days left her. Sully was glad she was letting go and he pulled away only to lead her over to sit in the fresh hay. Resuming his romantic overtures, he brought his hand to the top of her blouse and unbuttoned the top few buttons, kissing the flesh below. Michaela wasn't even aware of his continued movements until she felt him pushing the shirt back off her shoulders. He looked down at her and smiled wryly. "Are ya cold?" he asked.

"No," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down towards her. Sully stiffened his neck and pulled up just a little right before their lips met. Michaela squinted at him up trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Kinda feels like we're a couple of kids sneakin' around, rather than grandparents."

"Let's be kids," she whispered. "Forget this grandparent business."

Sully laughed and finally kissed her, deep and passionately. Michaela tugged his shirt out of his buckskins so that she could run her hands up and over his bare back. Sully felt his body react to her caresses and he moved to maneuver his hand down towards her skirt. Pushing on his chest, Michaela broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" she asked cheekily.

It was now Sully's turn to give her a confused look. "What's it look like I'm doin'?"

"My parent's will be home soon," she teased playing the role perfectly. "They would be shocked to catch me like this."

"We better hurry then," Sully replied raising up on his knees. He pulled off her shoes but left on her stockings as his hand reached underneath her skirt. Michaela started to unbutton it at the waistband and Sully reached up to help her.

"You left my stockings on," she said moving to unroll them.

"Figured it'd be warmer." Michaela giggled to think of her self practically naked in the hay with only her camisole and stockings on. They were supposed to keep her warm?

Again Sully began to kiss her, running his hands up and down her body, touching each and every secret place as he lit a fire inside of her.

"Your pants," Michaela gasped between kisses as her fingers moved to the waistband. Together they pushed them down enough so that he could join with her, amazed at how quickly things had escalated. He felt Michaela's stocking clad feet pushing the waist band down even further as she wrapped her legs around his thighs pulling them closer together. Sully liked the feel of her smooth stockings against his bare skin and he brought one hand down to trace the curve of her leg. Neither was fully undressed and that only added to the excitement. Michaela writhed against him pulling at his shoulders as she arched her head back into the hay. Sully leaned back in towards her their rhythm never breaking. He kissed her again and again unable to get enough of her and even after they both found their release he lay on top of her continuing to kiss and stroke her heated skin. There was something about simply being close like this. Sully made to move but Michaela tightened the grip of her legs and laughed.

"Not yet," she whispered and Sully returned to kissing her again and again until the chilly air against his bottom was too much.

"I'm cold," he whispered pulling back from a kiss.

Michaela let him go so that Sully could pull up his buckskins. She reached for her undergarments and quickly pulled them on, the chilly air now biting at her skin. "Merry Christmas," Sully whispered against her ear as she reached for her skirt.

"Merry Christmas," she returned turning her head to kiss him once again.

Sully sighed happily as he stood watching her re-button her shirt after their heated tryst. Michaela looked up at him. "What?"

"I just like lookin' at ya, that's all." He turned and went to check on the sled. "One more coat and I'll bring it in. It should dry quicker by the fire. Why don't ya go on up to bed?"

Michaela shook her head. "I want to stay with you," she whispered shyly. "Did Brian tell you?"

Sully smiled and nodded. "Ya alright?"

"Happy," she replied. "I don't think I could be happier."

* * *

The first rays of dawn had yet to break when Sully felt a pressure on his chest. "Papa, Papa," a little voice said insistently.

Peeking out from under one eyelid, Sully groaned. They had stayed up late finishing the sled and his body was not ready to face the day yet. "Katie, it's too early." He felt Michaela stir beside him and he reached for her hand underneath the covers.

"Katie what are you doing up already?"

"I think Santa Claus came," she said mischievously.

"What are you talking about Katie?" Michaela yawned pushing herself up in the bed.

"Santa Claus came and brought presents… and I want to open them." She squealed happily as she said this last bit but then she leaned over and picked something out of her mother's hair. "Mama there's hay in your hair."

Michaela blushed terribly as Sully gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Your mama went for a little roll in the hay last night."

"Sully," Michaela chided.

"I wanna go roll in the hay," Katie joined in eagerly.

Both of her parents laughed. "Maybe later sweet girl." Sully pulled her down in between him and Michaela. "Right now, let's go back to sleep."

"No presents papa. Let's open presents!!!"

* * *

The morning had been dream like as they opened their gifts around the tree. Katie was thrilled with the sled and the medicine bag that matched her ma's, unaware of her father's late nights and Michaela's whirlwind train trip to Denver to procure the bag and supplies inside. Neither parent cared though seeing the joy in their daughter's eyes. After a big breakfast, Katie had insisted on being able to roll in the hay and Sully had eventually given in despite her mother's disapproving looks.

Brian had gone to Sarah's around noon and was set to return for dinner at the Sully house around four. Matthew had spent the morning in Denver and was due at any moment as well. Katie was pretending to doctor two old dolls she hadn't played with in forever. Michaela bustled around the kitchen trying to finish the last minute preparations for dinner when a knock came to the door.

Sully rose from his place near the fire to answer it, smiling widely when his eyes alighted on the girl who held Matthew's hand. "Merry Christmas," he greeted them and then stepped to the side so they could come in.

Michaela heard Sully's rather formal tone and turned to look. She pressed her lips together as she too realized that Matthew had brought a guest. The extra work load suddenly made perfect sense.

"Dr. Mike, Sully… I'd like you to meet Julianne."

Michaela extended her hand as she stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you," she said. The young women grasped her hand tightly and smiled, her eyes radiated a kindness that made Michaela feel warm inside.

Sully offered his hand next. "Julianne, glad ya could join us."

"Thank you," she replied. "I brought something." She held out a basket and Michaela took it from her and placed it on the counter as she turned to thank the young woman. The front door burst open at that moment and an excited Brian rushed through pulling Sarah behind him.

Matthew took Julianne's arm and stepped back out of the way. "Woah there little brother."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he linked his arm through Sarah's. "I just wanted… well we just wanted… Sarah and I are gonna get married."

The adults began to hug and offer their congratulations as Katie moved over to see what all the commotion was. "What's going on?" she asked innocently, holding a doll who was bandaged from head to foot.

Brian squatted down beside her. "Sarah and I are going to get married," he informed her. Katie squealed with delight and clapped her hands as the doll fell forgotten to the floor. "Oh and it started to snow," he added.

Another squeal went up from Katie as she ran to the window to look out. Julianne moved over to look as well while Matthew turned towards Michaela and Sully. "Sorry I didn't tell ya she was coming."

"I'm just glad you brought her," Michaela assured him.

"Thank you," he whispered reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Think I'll go look at the snow."

Sully pulled Michaela close as they watched Matthew walk over to join Katie and Julianne. They stood for a moment, their eyes moving over their children. Sarah and Brian were also holding each other close, whispering to each other while the others still stood at the window, Katie telling Julianne all about her red sled.

Sully looked down at Michaela. "Ya sorry we didn't go to Wyoming?"

"Not in the least," she returned. "They're all so happy Sully. That's all I've wanted for so long – to see them all happy. I thought I wanted us all to be together but all I wanted was to know they were happy wherever they are."

Sully nodded. "I know what you mean. And I'm pretty happy myself."

"Oh… why's that?" Michaela asked cheekily.

"Cause all I wanted for Christmas was you." Sully leaned in and they shared a gentle kiss, reveling in the happiness that they had found in each other and knowing that there would be many happy years to come.

----------------

_Merry Christmas everyone!!!!_


End file.
